1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a board inspection method for inspecting a solder joint.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device, and various circuit components such as a circuit pattern, a connection pad part, a driver chip electrically connected to the connection pad part, etc. are mounted on the PCB.
The circuit component such as the driver chip is mounted on the PCB by using solder. In order for the circuit component to operate normally on the PCB, the circuit component is required to be formed good on the PCB, and thus an inspection apparatus is used to inspect whether the circuit component is formed good or bad.
The inspection apparatus typically performs an inspection by capturing an image of a portion at which the circuit component is mounted, and recently, an inspection apparatus using three-dimensional shape information is widely employed.
In order to inspect whether the circuit component is formed good on the PCB, it may be inspected whether a solder joint electrically connecting a terminal of the circuit component and the PCB with each other is formed good.
The methods of inspecting the solder joint includes a method of expecting a slope of a surface of a solder joint by using colors of lights provided to a camera through three stepped lightings of red, green and blue (RGB) colors having an incident angle different from each other, and performing an inspection using the slope.
However, when using the method, an inspection error may occur by surrounding conditions such as interference of surrounding light, interference of an adjacent component, etc., and an inspection error may also occur when a solder joint does not have a typical shape. Thus, a board inspection method, capable of preventing an inspection error without effects due to surrounding conditions such as interference of surrounding light, interference of an adjacent component, etc., and also preventing an inspection error when a solder joint does not have a typical shape, is requested.